Heated Dreams
by Heartless Lotus
Summary: Chapter 3 : Rikuo learned that a drunk Yoru is a pain in the ass…literally. Yoru learned that a drunk Rikuo is a temptation. YoruxRikuo, Night!RikuoxDay!Rikuo
1. Chapter 1 : Heated Dreams

Author's notes : Just a sudden idea I got after watching the episode 24 of Nurarihyon no Mago. Honestly, seeing the three Nura all there together are not great for my heart… if only Rikuo is there too… My two OTP will be completed!

Warning : incest, self-cest, bad grammar (I'm not using beta's help for this one), and curse words from all three of them.

* * *

><p>Yoru grumbled as he saw both of his father and grandfather sitting there below the tree, drinking their sake and mocking him for being too young to drink any. Really, like they could say it now. He couldn't count at how many cups of sakazuki he had exchanged with his subordinates and he wouldn't get drunk with just a bottle of sake.<p>

Still, he's quite tired after their intense sparring and the gentle breeze lulled him to sleep. It's nice, to be with his father and grandfather like this. He knew that this is only a dream, a childish hope of his day self who only wish to have one more chance to be with their father. Hagoromo Gitsune had cruelly taken him away from them; maybe he got to dream like this because they have finally free Otome from that old fox's curse…

If only his day self can exist in this dream…along with Otome and their mother…maybe this dream will be perfect…a family moment they will never have…

With that in his thought, Yoru fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Rihan chuckled as he saw his son finally give in to exhaustion and sleep soundly, "Still so young and weak…did he really beat Hagoromo Gitsune like that?"<p>

"Cut him some slack." Nurarihyon sipped his sake, "He's only twelve years old. His experience is far less than yours or mine."

"Twelve years old, huh?" Rihan looked at his son affectionately, "I didn't realize it, with him looking like a teenager. Well, he's childish." Rihan laughed as he remembered how his son kept demanding them to fight seriously with him while protesting all the while when they were dodging his attack.

"Time flew by so fast." Nurarihyon poured more sake for both of them, "I couldn't believe that it's been eight years since your death."

"Ah, yes…" Rihan chuckled, "In here, you're nice to look at. I have to remind myself that you're my old man."

"Oi, oi." Nurarihyon whacked his son's head with the sheath of his sword, "Respect your elders, my idiotic son. Many people still love me despite my appearance."

"Ouch." Rihan smirked as he leaned in, closing their distance, "I _do_ love you, Oyaji."

The look on Nurarihyon's face clearly say, 'oh crap', "What, again? And here I thought being dead has knocked some sense to that perverted brain of yours, Rihan."

"I couldn't help it…" Rihan whispered huskily to his father, "Not with you look so gorgeous like that. No wonder it just took three days to make my mother fall head over heels for you…"

"Rihan…" Nurarihyon groaned as Rihan's hand slowly stroking his own, "Don't test my patience."

"Has it ever stopped me before?" the black haired youkai smirked triumphantly as he noticed his father's less resistance. Maybe it's because it's been so long, or maybe the gold haired youkai didn't want to risk waking up the youngest Nura and having to explain why his father looks like he's about to devour his grandfather…

"Rikuo is here, you moron…" Rihan's smirk turned to be more amused as he noticed how Nurarihyon has lost many reason he could use to stop him here and now. Since he's death, he no longer have to be careful to make sure that Kubinashi or Kurotabou would disturb them, nor he have to feel guilty to his wifes…well, he do feel a little guilty, but he knew that they will understand once they know his reason…

"He's asleep. He won't wake up if we're quiet…" Rihan dropped the first kiss on Nurarihyon's neck, still remember where is his father's sensitive skin and what he needs to do to make sure his father mewl just like how he loves it.

"You—" Nurarihyon bit his own lips to stifle the gasp coming out of his mouth. Damn it, his son is as good as ever, "Just this once."

Rihan has the urge to tell Nurarihyon that it's what he always say, but quickly refrain himself from doing so to roughly kiss the gold-haired youkai's lips; loving the taste of sake and the same eagerness from the Shodaime.

Rihan pushed Nurarihyon to lay on his back on the grass, not breaking their heated kiss as he slipped his tongue past his father's lips. He could feel Nurarihyon's fingers digging in his hair, tugging at it to make him move. Rihan leaned down on his father a bit more, enough for them to feel the heat of their bodies.

The Nidaime bit the gold haired youkai's lower lip, the metallic taste of blood only invoking their excitement of conquering and conquered of their youkai's blood. Rihan's tongue licked at the wound sensually, before entering his father's mouth once again and engaged in another battle that both of them love just as much as their sparring. Rihan's hand slipped under his father's neck, teasingly stroking the sensitive skin there. He's rewarded by a muffled moan from Nurarihyon, emitting a muffled gasp of his own as Nurarihyon purposefully jerked his hips upward. Both of the youkai are smirking, challenged to dominate one another.

Rihan nipped on his father's chin, all the way down to the junction between his shoulder and neck. Nurarihyon could feel Rihan's smirk on his skin, and it's his only warning before Rihan bit on that spot; hard enough to draw blood. Nurarihyon almost let out a loud moan from pleasure and pain, if not Rihan's fingers suddenly slipped past his lips.

"Rikuo will wake up if you're so loud, Oyaji." Nurarihyon growled at Rihan's teasing words, biting at Rihan's fingers, making it not only wet from his saliva, but from Rihan's own blood. Rihan just chuckled as he licked on Nurarihyon's neck, biting wherever he knew would drive his father crazy and leaving many red marks on his father slightly more tanned skin.

"Be prepared." Rihan huskily whispered to his father's ear, licking at the earlobe which sends shivers down Nurarihyon's spine, "I don't have any intention to be gentle this time."

"Like you ever will." Nurarihyon retorted, a faint blush covered his face from arousal and need, "And I love it with a bit pain."

"Masochist." Rihan chuckled, his long hair let loose from his usual ponytail from Nurarihyon's finger before.

Nurarihyon tugged at his son's kimono, revealing his son's shoulder and biting there hard. He's pleased when he heard a moan from his son, "That's my line."

As both of the youkai hurriedly pried off each other's clothing and their muffled moans carried off by the cold winds as time passed, both of them didn't aware of crimson eyes watching them secretly, feigning sleep that he has woken up from his grandfather's loud moans…

* * *

><p>A while later after Rikuo had woken up from that dream and announcing him as the new Sandaime, he got into another dream world; where Yoru and he always meet face to face.<p>

"Yoru?" Rikuo curiously asked as he saw how Yoru seemed to be in better mood than usual, "What's wrong? Did you see something I didn't see back when we're in that dream?" when they're asleep in that dream, he didn't wake up until their father woke them up…though it seems that Yoru has woken up for a while before that…

"Nothing." Yoru said in a sing-song voice, "Just a little blackmail I can use later if Jiji dares to say our relationship is a taboo."

Rikuo seemed to be a bit down, "Someone isn't supposed to be fallen in love with their own self, you know?"

"Maybe." Yoru jumped down from the sakura tree, landing soundlessly by Rikuo's side, "But even if we're the same person, we have soul of our own. My soul will always belong to you, how about yours?"

Rikuo blushed at Yoru's words, "…it belongs to you too, but—" his words got cut off when a pair of lips gently touched his own in a loving kiss. Yoru pulled back a little, his lips brushing against Rikuo's as he speaks, "That's all that mattered."

As Yoru's hands enveloped him in a warm embrace, Rikuo could only wonder how they can fall so hard like this? But as he feels the first string of kisses on his neck, he didn't regret it at all.

.

.

.

The End.

* * *

><p>Author's notes : Argh! I want to make this a lemon, but I really didn't have the guts to make one. I have only make…three lemon scenes, and I don't think that I have the experience yet to make this one. Maybe later, if you guys want it? I'll try to post the lemon on second chapter if this story get a lot reviews demanding it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : A Little Lesson

Author's notes : Okay, this is getting ridiculous. *throw away my Math book* I want to update this first! Oh, for those who are waiting my update on **Curse of Love**, don't worry, I'll update it soon enough!

Pairing : RihanxNurarihyon (if you don't like incest relationship, go away)

Warning : lemon, swearing, and a bit of blood (since those two won't surrender that easily), bondage…and those stuff.

* * *

><p>Little Rihan stomped his way to his parent's bedroom, sliding open the door with more force than usual, "Oyaji! Hahaue (mother)! I want to ask you something."<p>

Nurarihyon just raised his eyebrow a little, confused and curious. Youhime smiled gently and urging the little boy to sit beside her. Rihan did so, although he couldn't sit still as he's excited with what he got in mind.

"What do you want us to teach you, Rihan?" Youhime stroked the boy's long black hair that resembled her husband lovingly, calming the soon-to-be second head of Nura Clan down.

Rihan smiled cheerfully at the two of them, full of youth and joy a child could only have, "I want you to teach me…" he added a bit silence to add the curiosity of the grown-ups, but what he said next completely turned their curiosity into amusement and embarrassment, "…how to make love!"

Youhime covered her gasp of surprise and embarrassment with her hand, while Nurarihyon laughed loudly, amusement could be seen clearly on his eyes, "What's wrong with the sudden adult talk, Rihan? Got a crush with a girl or something?"

Rihan blushed a bit at that, "W-well…" he fiddled with his tiny fingers a little before pouting, "I don't have any choice but to ask you two how you do it! I already asked Gyuuki, Hitotsume, Daruma, Karasu Tengu, and even Setsura! But all of them only gave me this weird glances and send me off to you!" he scoffed and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Our son is growing fast." Nurarihyon said with a smirk, glancing at Youhime whose face burned like a ripe apple, "what do you say, Youhime? Shall we show it to him how the adults do it?"

Youhime shrieked, ashamed at the fact that her husband even suggested it, "Ayakashi-sama!" Youhime turned away and focused her attention to Rihan, trying to ignore Nurarihyon's amused laughter, "Listen, Rihan? This is too early for you…maybe in another ten years? Or when you're old enough? You can ask again then…"

"Why?" Rihan demanded, giving his mother the kicked puppy look that always melted her heart and give in to his demands, "Come on! I want to learn it! Please, hahaue? I promise that I will be a good child if you teach me how!"

Youhime had to shift her gaze from her son's adorable face to not give in, "No, Rihan. It's too early. I promise that your father will teach you when you're old enough."

"Oi, oi." Nurarihyon protested, "Why me?"

Youhime glared embarrassedly at her husband, clearly saying that she wouldn't do it. Not now, not ever, "That's settled. Be patient and wait, do you understand, Rihan?"

Rihan pouted, tears swelled on his eyes from not getting what he wanted, "I don't want to!" he ran outside, yelling indignantly.

Youhime looked at her husband worriedly, while Nurarihyon shrugged. After all, he knew that Rihan just faked his tears to make his mother worried and complimenting again her choice.

* * *

><p>"Stingy grown-ups…" Rihan kicked pebbles on the road to the entrance of his house as he muttered, "Why they can't just at least show it to me how? Stingy, stingy, stingy!"<p>

"Rihan-sama?" Rihan looked towards the garden to see two youkai with the size of his palm sitting on a chrysanthemum flower. Those two are a fairy youkai he saved a while ago from human children that nearly trampled them. He moved the flower to the garden of his house; since then, all they talked about was how to repay his kindness.

"Wait…repaying kindness? That's it!" Rihan leaped and ran to the flower, smiling happily, "Can both of you teach me how to make love?"

The flower youkais only blinked at the boy's question, "A-ah, we can't Rihan-sama. After all, flowers reproduce in different way than human youkai like yourself."

Rihan pouted, disappointed, "That's a bummer…" he crouched down so he could see the two tiny youkai better, "Why all adults are stingy? Saying that it's too early for me and I should wait until I'm old enough or things like that. Ahh…if only I can grow into adult in just one day…"

The two tiny youkai looked at each other, before smiling at him, "We can't teach you how, but what if your older self that taught you?" the two tiny youkai suggested, making Rihan's solemn face brightened considerably at hearing someone could teach him.

"That would be great! But…how?" Rihan tilted his head confusedly, couldn't make head or tail of what they suggested.

"Leave it to us. Tonight, you will dream what you wish." The two youkai nodded at Rihan.

Rihan smiled, "Thanks! I will just have to wait until tonight then!"

* * *

><p>Youhime was surprised and confused at seeing her son's quick recovery, even more, he looked like he couldn't wait to sleep. Usually, it took a while to coax the young boy to sleep.<p>

"Oyasuminasai, Rihan." Youhime pecked the boy's forehead and wished for him a nice dream, leaving the boy to sleep.

Rihan closed his eyes. It took him a while since he's so excited, but he finally entered the dream world.

In his dream world, he could see his house. There were new remodeling and new things, but he still could recognize it as his own. He looked to the sky and noticed that it's already midnight and the moon was shining brightly. His feet walked on it's own, bringing him to a room that he didn't know existed on his house. His hands eagerly slid the door open, and his gaze wandered around the room.

It's a big bedroom, much like his father's room but there were more exotic furnitures and paintings around. Bottles of sake littered on the tatami floor, all of them were empty. In the center of the room, where his eyes were now focused to, there are two men who didn't seem to notice the new intruder. Little Rihan gasped as he could see a man with jet black hair were straddling his father. His instinct was to push the older man of his father, but a voice made him froze to the spot.

Nurarihyon gave out another loud moan as the young man above him grinded their hips together, head thrown back in pleasure. Nurarihyon's half lidded eyes couldn't see anything clearly, blurred from haze of lust. A mop of black in the room caught the attention of his unfocused eyes, making him jolt in shock as he saw the younger form of the man above him. Unconsciously, he tugged his tied hands above his head, glaring fiercely at the younger youkai who had great time dominating him.

Amber eye stared at his secret lover confusedly, before his eye finally found what has greatly upset his father, "Ah, we have a little company…never thought that my younger self will come now."

Little Rihan could only stared in shock at them, speechless and didn't know what to do. He wanted to run away from that place, but his pride and foreign emotion inside him swelled up and kept his feet in place. What is this ugly feeling that made him want to push the stranger away from his father?

"No need to get jealous, little me." Rihan chuckled as his free hand invited the boy closer, "Do you want to join us?"

"Rihan!" Nurarihyon growled indignantly, startling the two youkai. Little Rihan looked confusedly at the stranger that looked so much like him. What have really happened?

His mind reeled back to when the flower youkai said that his older self would teach him how to make love…then, this guy is his older self? But, why did he and his father—?

"You looked so confused, little me. It's understandable though. Back then, my innocent mind couldn't comprehend my own lust." Rihan smirked, "The lust I had for our own father."

Little Rihan jerked from his musing, looking at his older self incredulously, "What—?"

"Just watch and learn." Rihan trailed his free hand on his father's strong chest, "That's why you come here, right?"

"Rihan, you—" Nurarihyon's protest was cut off by a pair of lips on his, and younger Rihan gulped as he saw how his older self rendered their father speechless with his lips and tongue. Nurarihyon started to struggle against his son, but Rihan's hands hold him down and red strings all around his wrists, arms, and legs tied him down securely.

The amber eyed youkai's lips descended to Nurarihyon's ears, licking the outer shell sensually, "It will be hard at the first time…since he won't keep still. Thankfully, Kubinashi's strings are useful since it's more durable than normal ropes. Don't forget to 'borrow' them when you meet him." He chuckled as Nurarihyon growled, from lust and anger. The elder youkai bit him on his open neck, drawing blood from the wound, "Oh, he bites. But it's totally worth it."

Little Rihan's eyes couldn't leave both man no matter how hard he tried to turn away his head. His cheeks flushed red and his heart was beating loudly in his chest. He felt all tingly and nervous, but from what?

Rihan's hands wandered down to the obi that was tied around Nurarihyon's waist, untying it with ease, making his father's dark blue kimono opened loosely around his body, revealing tanned skins. Rihan's eye turned like a predator that has finally cornered his prey as he took sight of his father's body. He licked his lips, engrossed himself in the lustful expression of the elder youkai. His lips kissed his father's cheek, his tongue licking the black marking on his cheek. His tongue wandered down to Nurarihyon's neck, licking and biting the spots that would drive his father wild from lust and want.

"Remember his sensitive spots." Rihan reprimanded his younger self, "It'll be easier later if you make him completely surrender first…or at least enough so that it won't be hard to dominate him later."

Nurarihyon bucked his hips upward, grinding himself to his son, eliciting gasps and moans of pleasure from the black haired youkai, "If you could hold it long enough." He challenged the second commander with rebelling eyes.

"I don't mind doing it for more than one or two round, you know." Rihan smirked, his free hand brushed against Nurarihyon's nipples slightly, enjoying the way Nurarihyon would shivered and growled, barely satisfied with ghostly touch of his son strong hands.

Nurarihyon's legs surrounded Rihan's waist, bringing him closer as he grinded their hips together again, "It takes more than that to make me surrender." His breath panted as his kimono slipped off his waist, revealing his hard cock.

Rihan chuckled, his hands trailed downward to Nurarihyon's hard cock, pumping it slowly while the other massaged the elder youkai backside, "Let's see." He flipped his father's body without warning, making him lay on his stomach. He pulled Nurarihyon's body close to his, with his father's elbow supported him as he got on all fours.

Rihan nipped at the back of Nurarihyon's neck, trailing down kisses as he marked his father's back with red marks, owning him in the mating ritual. Rihan's fingers slipped inside his father's lips. Without having to be told, Nurarihyon sucked at those fingers, coating them with saliva and blood as he bit on them hard. Rihan just winced a bit from the pain, used to the sadistic way his father loved. Rihan bit on his father's back as a payback, enjoying the way blood trailed down the curve of his father's back.

Rihan took out his fingers out of Nurarihyon's mouth, his fingers making painting of blood on his father's back as he stroked his father's back lovingly down to his entrance. Rihan's smile turned into smirk as he entered two fingers inside, his youkai blood relishing the way Nurarihyon's hissed in pain. His fingers scissoring deep inside Nurarihyon, loving the way the pale gold haired youkai's entrance stretched around his fingers, welcoming his fingers inside to prepare for something much bigger…

Little Rihan jerked awake from his staring when his father suddenly gasped and muffled his screams, knees spread wider apart and the way he buried his face on his arms while Rihan chuckled and muttered, "Found it." He looked worriedly at his father, but his older self just shook his head and calmed him down, "Don't worry, his screams aren't from pain. Just watch."

Rihan draped himself down on his father's back, his free hand capturing his father's chin and almost gently, Rihan tilted his face to him. It's awkward, but Rihan managed to kiss Nurarihyon from his position. Little Rihan watched in amazement from the lust that shone on those gold eyes. His amazement however, turned into surprise as he heard gasps of pain from his father's lips. Rihan had replaced his finger with his own hard cock, groaning at heat and tightness that sheathed him.

Nurarihyon dropped his head back to his arms, but Rihan's hand on his chin prevented him from doing so, "Don't. Show your face to him. Show it to him how much you loved it, of me being deep inside you." Rihan whispered dirty-talk to the gold haired youkai's ear, slowly going out of his father until only the head remained and slamming back inside so deep and rough.

Nurarihyon winced from the temporary pain, moaning in pleasure when Rihan's cock brushed against his prostate, "Damn it, Rihan…harder!"

"Patience." Rihan smirked as he thrust inside his father's entrance again and again, picking up pace and getting rougher as each seconds tick by. Nurarihyon moaned loudly, his eyes filled with pleasure and lust as he thrust back his hip in time to meet Rihan's thrust. His fingers clenched hard at the futon bed under him, sweats dripping down from his forehead and his own body glistened with sweats as more and more pleasure built up, almost unbearable and overwhelming him.

Rihan himself was drowning in pleasure with the way Nurarihyon clenched his wall around him so tightly that it's almost painful. Sweats also dripping down from his body as he pursued orgasm, along with the beautiful creature under him. His hand supported the weight from his body while the other caressed his father's chest and trailed down until he grasped Nurarihyon's cock in his hand. Nurarihyon moaned wantonly as Rihan pumped his cock in time with his thrust, the added pleasure only served to throw him over the edge.

"Come." Rihan whispered on his father's ears, the command and lustful way he whispered it, along with the pleasure that he received from the younger youkai proved to be too much and he came hard; his cum staining the white sheet of the futon and to Rihan's hand. Rihan groaned at the tightness as Nurarihyon came, he thrust deep inside the elder youkai, filling him with his own cum.

Rihan panted as he pulled out from the first supreme commander; smirking as he saw Nurarihyon gaze was pointed at him, lust barely satiated, "Second round, yes?"

"Damn right." Nurarihyon lay on his back, still looking so smug, "Or, do you want to switch?"

"Hell no." Rihan scoffed, "I'll fuck you so hard until you won't be able to walk for the rest of the night." Rihan's lips kissed his secret lover again passionately, tongue and teeth battling each other for dominance. Rihan's tongue caressed the sensitive part of Nurarihyon's mouth, teeth nipping at the swollen lips. Nurarihyon bit Rihan's tongue, lapping at the blood coming from it. Rihan smirked as he trailed bloody kisses down to Nurarihyon's jaw, to his neck and chest, then to the erect nipples. He sucked one of them, while his hand teased the other. His free hand stroked Nurarihyon's stomach, chuckling as he felt Nurarihyon shivered and moaned from the teasing. He gave a final nip of the elder youkai nipple, before going down to Nurarihyon's stomach, giving a few kisses and bites and dipping his tongue on Nurarihyon's navel.

Nurarihyon groaned, his tied hands pushed Rihan's head from his stomach, "Stop with the teasing, Rihan!"

"Oh?" Rihan easily swatted Nurarihyon's hands away, "But I love the way you squirmed under me." He switched place to Nurarihyon's thighs, licking at the sensitive flesh and biting close enough to Nurarihyon's cock but not enough to satisfy the older youkai, "Rihan! Get down to it or I'll fuck you myself!"

"So impatient…" Rihan licked at cum leaking from the head of Nurarihyon's cock, "What do you want, Oyaji?" he kissed Nurarihyon's lips again, tasting blood, cum, and Nurarihyon's own flavor of sake and lust.

"Fuck me, rough." Nurarihyon smirked, moaning in satisfaction when Rihan finally thrust back inside him, hard enough to brush his prostate and making him see white.

Little Rihan couldn't keep standing and fell on his butt as they started another round. His face could make a tomato ashamed at the bright red color. His breath labored, couldn't keep his breathing and the thumping of his heart in normal pace.

Little Rihan almost jumped as Nurarihyon howled loudly, cum splattered on both of their stomach and Rihan had come inside him again. Rihan pulled out from his father, cum leaking out of Nurarihyon's entrance down his thigh. Rihan licked his lips seeing the post-orgasm look on his father's face. He couldn't get enough of this beautiful creature. He wanted to devour him again and again, making him completely his. He sat down tiredly on the futon, watching how Nurarihyon's eyes still focused to him, the lust in his eyes hadn't completely gone.

Nurarihyon got up tiredly, crawling like a cat with much diffuculties since he's tied down to Rihan's lap and took Rihan's cock in his bound hands. Nurarihyon's tongue lapped at the cum, moaning at the taste and engulfed the younger youkai's cock down his throat. Rihan moaned at the wet heat enveloping him, his hand grabbed a handful of the soft gold hair and urging the older youkai to take him deeper. Nurarihyon groaned as he felt Rihan's cock hardened, bobbing his head up and down on Rihan's shaft. He sucked at the head hard, savouring the cum leaking from it and as he moaned, it created delicious vibration which send Rihan almost over the edge.

Little Rihan's gasped as he saw how his father was deep-throating his older self. His dark blue kimono stained with cum and sweat, hanging loosely on his elbow. The underside of the kimono propped up and revealing Nurarihyon's ass and thighs, and the young boy was perplexed at how his older self cum trailed down from his father's entrance down his thigh and to the futon. He swallowed his saliva as he watched the lustful expression from both of them.

"Enough." Rihan hissed as he pushed Nurarihyon off him, his cock had hardened once again. He pulled Nurarihyon to him, making him sat on his lap, "If you still want more, you had to do all the work now."

Nurarihyon growled, but the lustful smirk on his face told Rihan that it'll be a long night before the Shodaime was completely satisfied. Nurarihyon impaled himself on Rihan's shaft, moaning as his hands clenched Rihan's shoulder and he moved his hips. Nurarihyon groaned as the new position letting Rihan's cock thrust deeper than before, brushing past his prostate.

Rihan growled as he grabbed Nurarihyon's hips and thrust up, meeting Nurarihyon's pace and winced as Nurarihyon clawed his shoulder as blinding pleasure drowned both of them again. They picked up the pace as they had found the rhythm, Nurarihyon moaned as Rihan get deep inside him, sprouting another load of cum. Rihan keep thrusting inside Nurarihyon, pumping the elder youkai cock to guide him to another mind blowing orgasm.

Nurarihyon settled on Rihan's lap, taking a break for a while before they start again. He rested his head on his son's shoulder, while the younger youkai massaged his back in comfort.

Rihan glanced to his younger self, looking almost like traumatized with what he had seen. But Rihan knew that he would get past it…and actually starting to chase after their father soon enough.

"It's time for you to get back, little me." Rihan smirked, "Have you learn enough?"

The youngest amongst them could only nod his head numbly. Rihan laughed at that, "Well, time for you to get back then. Better remember what I have advised you earlier, okay?" he waved his hand a little as he saw the form of his younger self disappearing in fluttering of flower petals. By the time Nurarihyon lifted his head to see his younger son, little Rihan had already disappeared.

"Great, Rihan. You traumatized him." Nurarihyon sighed.

"Not all my fault, you enjoyed it too; having someone watching as we make love." Rihan snickered even if Nurarihyon smacked his head tiredly.

"Beside," Rihan looked deep inside Nurarihyon's eyes, "this event was what had made me understand what I truly felt about you."

Nurarihyon tried to remember, "Oh, so that's why you started to follow me everywhere…?" Nurarihyon groaned as he remembered that's the start of the changing of his son. From a naïve, innocent boy into a perverted, mischievous and annoying kid.

Rihan chuckled, "Well, enough of that." Rihan grinned at his father, "How about another round?"

Nurarihyon sighed, before lust shone back again to his eyes, "Bring it on."

* * *

><p>Little Rihan woke up feeling disoriented and a mess, but he finally got what he wanted…with a bonus that he didn't think he will get.<p>

"What's wrong, Rihan? You're awfully quiet today?" Nurarihyon sat beside his son, a little worried to see the sudden change on his son. Did he eat anything weird? Or did the yesterday issue actually upset him? He didn't know that Rihan really wanted to know how to make love, maybe he had really fallen in love with a girl? That's a news to him. The young boy had really grown.

Rihan just stared at his father, before memories of the last night haunted him again. Well…maybe he wouldn't understand what those feelings were, but for now…

Rihan stood up so that he could reach his father's face with their difference in height, even with Nurarihyon sitting down. Before his father was able to do anything, he's surprised when he felt a pair of warm, soft lips meeting his in a clumsy, chaste kiss.

Rihan pulled back, a blush covered his face, "I think that's enough for now." He visibly brightened up and walked away, looking awfully cheerful after what he had done. He ran past Setsura, who was confused to see the young boy looking so happy and determined.

Nurarihyon was frozen like that until Setsura came in and looked at him weirdly, "Nurarihyon?" she's surprised however, to see the flustered face of the Shodaime.

"Damn it, Rihan!" Nurarihyon quickly got up and chased after Rihan, demanding for an answer why his son suddenly kissed him, "Who taught you that?" he yelled indignantly.

.

.

.

Owari~

* * *

><p>...okay, this is my fourth lemon. So I'm sorry if it's no good. *hides in the corner of the room*<p>

And sorry if the ending is a bit rushed, my parent suddenly came to my room while I'm writing this so I got a bit paranoid with them watching my back...

Please tell me if this is a failure or not...and if you want, what pairing I should do next? Give me inspiration please! And tell me your request, if I can do it, I will.

I will update another lemon story again if you guys wished for it. That's why, review! XD


	3. Chapter 3 : Sake is good for you!

A/N : …okay, this fanfic just proved that I'm a pervert. Really.

Summary : Rikuo learned that a drunk Yoru is a pain in the ass…literally. Yoru learned that a drunk Rikuo is a temptation.

Warnings : yaoi sex (of course, for what else you come here?), under-aged drinking, bondage and…well, just read it? XD;; oh, a bit mention from the game of Okami.

* * *

><p>Yoru is known for being a drinker. Well, it's not like that is a new thing as a youkai; they all love getting drunk. But Yoru loves sake even more than water, to the point Rikuo getting massive hang-over every morning because of his other self drinking all night long.<p>

No. It's not fair that he's the one who experienced hung-over. Not even his love for the silver haired youkai would make up for it.

So, when Yoru took over his body and getting the famous Thunder Brew sake from Yura, his irritation turned into dread.

And that's why he's now in a tug-of-war with Yoru, with the sake bottle as the rope…

* * *

><p>"No! No no no and no!" Rikuo tugged at the slippery bottle of sake as hard as he can, "I'm sick of getting hung-over every morning! You got it easy since you don't feel it, but enough is enough!"<p>

Yoru kept tugging at his precious sake, Thunder Brew sake was rare like seeing pig's flying, so he wouldn't let it slip from his hands that easy, "Let me drink it, just a bit is enough!"

"No! Thunder Brew sake is far stronger than what you usually drink! I don't even want to imagine what kind of hung-over I will get tomorrow!"

"Come on, don't be stingy…" Yoru smirked, "I will even share it with you if you want."

Rikuo huffed, "I'm still thirteen years old, so; no thank you."

Yoru leaned closer to his other self, smirk still evident on his handsome face, "What is age for us, youkai? You never complained when we did other 'mature' things~"

Rikuo's face went red from embarrassment and fury, "I DID complain, but your thick skull never decided to listen!"

The silver haired youkai leaned even closer, their nose almost touching as he whispered teasingly, "Oh, I'm sorry. My ears were busy listening to the sweet sounds of moans and mewls this tempting lips made." He stole a kiss from the flustered Rikuo, who accidentally let go of the sake in his shock. Yoru took the opportunity to opened the lid of the sake and drunk it happily.

"Ah!" Rikuo angrily choked his night self, "YORU!"

Yoru easily swatted away Rikuo's hands from his neck as he drunk the awful tasted liquid (in Rikuo's opinion) more and more, "Wao. Not weird that they called this as the legendary sake that even could intoxicate the mighty Yamata-no-Orochi. It's so strong that my usual sake is like water compared to this."

"Then stop drinking it." Rikuo sighed as he massaged his temple, already feeling the coming headache.

Yoru smirked at his day self, "No way. I just have to drink this way more slowly to avoid being really drunk." The youkai offered Rikuo the bottle, "Do you want some?"

"No." was Rikuo flat-out refusal.

"Too bad then." Yoru resumed his drinking, drinking a small amount at time and savoring the taste of alcohol in his body.

Rikuo sulked as he turned away his body from his night self. Jerk. Stupid, stone-head, insensitive jerk. He wondered how he could fall in love with his night self and how he could tolerate all of his irritating acts so many times. Now he has to endure another hung over tomorrow morning; thankfully, the day after was Sunday. He just hoped that the hung over wouldn't be _that_ bad…

A sudden embrace from behind him snapped him from his sulking. Strong hands snaked around his waist, and he could feel hot breaths on his neck. He could see some strands of silver hair from the edge of his vision. Before Rikuo could say anything, a pair of lips kissed the back of his neck teasingly; which sent shivers along the boy's spine.

"Why…are you sulking?" Yoru giggled, "It makes me feel…bad. Like I…did something bad."

Wait.

What? What did he just hear?

Yoru? Giggling? He never thought that he would see the day when he saw it.

The silver haired youkai snuggled closer to the boy, still giggling like a child, "Aww…come on, don't be so sad… I will share some of the sake with…you too." Then he hiccupped, "…oops, seems like I had too many of sake…tonight? But I'm sure I only drunk a bit…"

Huh?

Rikuo turned his body to face his night self, only to see what he feared come true; Yoru was drunk. And he wouldn't stop that childish giggling…!

"You must stop drinking now, Yoru." Rikuo sighed irritably, "Come on, give it to me." The chocolate eyed boy stretched his arms to take the bottle, but Yoru lift it higher than his short hand could reach, which irritated him further.

"Ah..? Do you want some too…?" Yoru smiled childishly as he beamed, "Okay, will share it!" Yoru took another sip of the sake.

"I said, stop i—" Rikuo's words got stuck on his throat when a pair of lips captured his own in a kiss. Rikuo's eyes widen open in surprise. He tried to shove the taller youkai away, but Yoru put his free hand on the back of Rikuo's head, with his fingers teasingly rubbed the outer shell of Rikuo's sensitive ear, which left the boy moaned in surprise and pleasure.

Rikuo almost choked when liquid trickled down from Yoru's mouth to his. The awful taste of strong alcohol almost gagged him, but Yoru cleverly keep Rikuo's head tilted upwards, making it easier for the liquid to stream down Rikuo's throat. Rikuo winced as it left a burning feeling on his throat and tears prickled down from his eyes. It's unpleasant, like eating wasabi.

Like he's apologizing, Yoru's tongue slipped inside past his day self's lips to lick the remains of the sake. Rikuo moaned when their tongues battling each other for dominance, but even when he's drunk, Yoru still dominated him easily. It's unfair.

When their lips parted, Yoru broke a string of saliva that connected them when he licked his lips, "Rikuo…taste even better with sake…" He leaned closer to the panting boy, "Let me have more…" he repeated the process, though this time, Rikuo swallowed the liquid more easily.

Rikuo groaned at the burning feeling on his tongue and throat, trailing all the way to his stomach. It made him felt so hot and light-headed. He wondered from where he heard that giggling voice, only to be surprised when he found out that he's the one now who's giggling, even though there was nothing to be laughed at.

Yoru smiled sheepishly, a blush appeared on his cheeks as prove of his intoxication, "See? You like it." He gulped the rest of the sake down, no longer caring that he's slowly losing his mind to alcohol.

Rikuo watched with half lidded eyes, how a trickle of that clear liquid trickled past Yoru's open lips. Suddenly, he pouted. His hands trying to reach the bottle, but in his drunken state, he only succeeded in flailing his hands around and knocked the bottle away from Yoru's hand, making the rest of the liquid spilling all over their body and clothes.

Yoru's irritation turned into surprise when he saw Rikuo was pouting at him, "Don't kiss the bottle!" Rikuo leaned closer to Yoru, "Kiss me…" shyly, Rikuo grazed Yoru's lips with his own in a chaste kiss.

Yoru smirked as he deepened the kiss. His tongue licked the remaining taste of alcohol inside Rikuo's mouth. Intoxicating. The taste of Rikuo and sake, it's just too delicious for him. He couldn't help himself from wanting more and more, it's just never enough.

His lips trailed open mouthed kisses to Rikuo's neck, the sake that's spilled on their bodies before has almost evaporated due to their body heats and the scent was heavenly to Yoru's sensitive nose. He licked drops of liquid from Rikuo's neck to his shoulder, tugging at the yukata which was in the way. He wondered why Rikuo is so tasty…? The soft flesh beneath his teeth was just too tempting, and he couldn't resist the urge to bite down at that sun-kissed skin. A soft cry from Rikuo made him shivered in delight.

_'Ah, it's bad.'_ Yoru licked at the mark of his teeth on Rikuo's shoulder sensually, _'I can't control myself…'_

As Yoru proceed to lick all the remains of sake from Rikuo's chest, Rikuo moaned softly from the pleasing burn that his night self left on his skin whenever that sinful tongue touched his skin. Rikuo tugged sharply at Yoru's yukata, forcing them open to reveal the pale skin underneath, _'I want to touch him…more and more…'_

"Eager, Rikuo…?" Yoru asked breathlessly as he shoved Rikuo gently down to the ground of their dream world. Rikuo was never this…forward on their usual sex. Usually it took a long coaxing and work from Yoru to make Rikuo even dared to touch him like this. To see that lust and adorable pout on his blushing face as he tried to rip his yukata off was too…sexy.

Rikuo pouted cutely at the stubborn knot of obi on his night self's obi, making it hard to undress Yoru from his waist down. Deciding to work with what he have, Rikuo latched his lips and the silver haired youkai shoulder and started to suck and bit on it, leaving many red marks.

Yoru groaned at the pleasure he felt from his day self. He went down lower to Rikuo's stomach and dipped his tongue at his navel, drinking the last drop of liquid pooling there. It made Rikuo mewl satisfyingly, which left the youkai as impatient as the young boy and he ripped away Rikuo's obi, leaving the yukata opened to reveal Rikuo's hard erection.

Rikuo moaned as he could feel Yoru's gaze on him, "Hurry, Yoru." He whispered seductively, "I want to feel you inside me." Rikuo licked his own fingers, purring when he could see Yoru's eyes watching his tongue with undeniable lust. He put his wet fingers on his entrance, stroking it briefly before entering his tight hole, stretching himself open as he moaned pleasantly.

Bless all deity up there, Yoru could feel his erection hardened painfully at the tempting sight of Rikuo's masturbating in front of him. He growled as his hand grabbed Rikuo's hand and yanked it out from his hole. Rikuo hissed in displeasure, but quickly turned into a loud gasp and moans when Yoru entered him in one quick thrust.

"Gah, Rikuo…so tight…" Yoru smirked, "You're clenching me so hard…" he didn't wait too long to move. He slid out of Rikuo, only to slam it harder and harder back inside; creating wet, dirty sound as their flesh met each other. Rikuo moaned, louder and longer every time Rikuo penetrate deep into him, hitting his sweet spot deep inside him.

"Mo-more…" Rikuo breathlessly pleads, "I want more…"

Yoru stopped a bit, his hands lifted Rikuo's thigh to his shoulder, spreading his legs wider and creating new angle which made him able to penetrate as deep as possible. Rikuo cried out, his moans and mewls forming incoherent words of pleasure.

The silver haired youkai found the bottle of sake near Rikuo's head. He reached for it and grinned when he could still find a little of sake inside. But, instead of drinking it, Yoru spilled it over Rikuo's chest, his tongue licking eagerly as it trickled down on Rikuo's skin, mixing with sweat.

Rikuo reached his hands to his night self's neck and encircled his hands there. Understanding the motion, Yoru pulled Rikuo up so the boy straddling was straddling his lap. Rikuo's moans became sweeter and louder as both of them seeking for their climax.

Yoru's free hand took Rikuo's erection and pumped it along with his thrust. Rikuo mewled in pleasure, kissing Yoru's open lips hungrily, as if the boy was devouring him. Their kiss was messy; trails of saliva went down to their chin as they gazed at each other's eyes. Chocolate and crimson orbs filled with lust, passion, and love.

Rikuo closed his eyes tightly and screamed as he came. Yoru gritted his teeth to hold his moans as Rikuo's walls clenching him tightly and he thrust deep inside his day self, shooting cum deep inside Rikuo.

* * *

><p>"Waka? Are you alright? You looked like you didn't sleep at all last night." Tsurara's concerned voice called him from his musing.<p>

"Tsurara…quiet down a little, please." Note to self : never drink Thunder Brew sake again. The hung over was so bad, he felt like he's being electrified by thousands thunders. He wished that he could just fainted. He already puked like he's a pregnant woman this morning, and the headache was hammering his head. Every little sound or voices only further agitate him.

Well, the only good thing was that Yoru could feel it too. Rikuo smiled to himself as he could hear Yoru's groaning and complaining in his head. _'Hope that will teach him a lesson,'_ Rikuo sadistically thought.

Too bad Yoru has already found out that a drunken Rikuo was just so sexy, he didn't mind going through this torture again.

* * *

><p>AN : …what have I done…? XD;; well, it's quite hard to write more since I have lost interest in Nurarihyon no Mago (I haven't read the manga since months ago…) I would need to read it again to gain more inspiration and love it again. But until next time, here it is.

Thunder Brew is the best sake that Kushi, a young maiden from the legend of Yamato-no-Orochi, that could intoxicate the eight-headed serpent so much that Susano, her lover and savior, could beheaded them and rescue her.


End file.
